


Games

by junes_discotheque



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants them to get caught. Tony protests, then doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Here’s the thing about Loki. He _wants_ to get caught.

He corners Tony in the kitchen while everyone else is in the living room, laughing at some TV show that makes Steve blush and Thor ask inappropriate questions—makes Tony drop his popcorn and pushes him against that thin little door and sticks his tongue down Tony’s throat and Tony’s positive they can hear his head banging against the wood (but when he shows up twenty minutes later, his hair mussed and his shirt rumpled and a dazed look in his eyes, they take the snacks with no more comment than _don’t let Thor near the M &Ms_)

He kneels under Tony’s desk while Fury debriefs him via videochat, swallowing his dick and moaning obscenely, and Tony’s pretty sure Fury sees right through him because the guy’s omniscient and Tony’s poker face may be great but Loki’s making him come utterly _apart_ with his lips and tongue, and he says goodbye in a high-pitched squeak and shuts off the monitor and grabs Loki’s hair and _fucks_ that vicious, curling mouth, and Loki swallows every drop of his come.

He appears in the back of Tony’s car and rides him until Tony screams, and Pepper’s _two feet away_ talking to some reporterand he _knows_ she heard but she says nothing, so he says nothing, and the tinted windows can’t possibly have hidden _all of—_ but nobody says a word and the next morning Tony scours the internet and tabloids and finds nothing.

But absolutely none of that holds a _candle_ to what Loki’s doing now.

It’s movie night, or what passes for movie night (generally, they put on the most boring film they can think of and all fall asleep in front of it, because there’s nothing like an exceptionally dull movie to completely wipe out the adrenaline rush) and Tony’s a little bruised from the fight earlier. Against Loki. Who would not _shut up,_ kept hinting that they were fucking, and seriously the others _cannot_ be this dim.

Not that he’s complaining.

He doesn’t exactly want to be dragged in front of Nick Fury.

(Except part of him does, part of him wants to be able to stand up and say _yeah, that’s right, Tony Stark has a_ god _craving his dick_ , and he knows that’s completely idiotic but there’s got to be a reason Loki wants them to get caught, beyond humiliating Tony and getting him thrown out of the Avengers.)

Anyway. It’s movie night, and Tony’s just drifting off to sleep when he feels a solid weight on his legs. His eyes flutter open.

“Lo—” he starts, and a hand claps over his mouth.

“They can’t see me,” Loki says. Tony grins against Loki’s palm, grabs his hand and moves his fingers to press against Tony’s lips. He darts out his tongue, licking the middle digit, and Loki sighs.

“This is stupid,” Tony murmurs. Loki hums in agreement, and Tony sucks the finger into his mouth. Loki adds his second finger, and Tony swirls his tongue around them, letting Loki work his fingers in and out of Tony’s mouth like Tony’s sucking his dick. Tony peers up at him through his eyelashes, and he’s pleased to note that Loki’s own lips are parted slightly. He starts rocking against Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony whispers. “You want it? You want my dick?”

“You want your friends to wake up to see you fucking nothing but thin air?” Loki retorts, his words sliding down Tony’s body and pooling near his dick. “You want them to see you screwing an invisible man, or see you screwing _me?_ Do you?”

Tony whimpers. He shouldn’t. They—they can’t see, he won’t _let_ them, but—

“Yes,” he says. “Let—let them see. You. Please. _Need you_.”

It makes no sense. Not even to him. But he doesn’t care—he needs Loki _now,_ hot and loose and desperate, grinding down on Tony’s cock. He needs Loki swiveling his hips against Tony’s and letting out tiny, perfect gasps as he bears down on him. Tony growls and tears at Loki’s shirt, but Loki is magic, and his clothes (and Tony’s shirt) disappear with a thought. He lowers Tony’s zipper and frees his achingly hard cock, stroking it thoughtfully before sliding off Tony’s lap to take it in his mouth.

Tony shoves his fist in his mouth, muffling his cries, then his disappointed groan as Loki pulls off after only a couple hard sucks. Just enough to get Tony’s dick wet, he realizes, as it’s glistening with Loki’s spit and Loki is climbing back on top.

“You won’t hurt me,” Loki whispers into Tony’s ear. “No more than I like, anyway.”

Tony’s about to protest—or comment—or _something—_ but then Loki’s sliding down _tight hot tight_ and Tony bites his neck to keep from shouting. Loki chuckles, a deep rumble that vibrates in his throat and chest and around Tony’s cock. Tony grabs Loki’s hips and shoves up, pushes Loki down, savoring the tiny indignant yelp as Loki loses control for a split second.

But then Loki’s hands are braced on Tony’s shoulders, and Loki begins riding him in earnest—fast and hard and Tony can’t _breathe,_ the friction against his dick is burning and the sounds Loki is making are impossible, beautiful, and Tony takes one hand off his hip to tangle his fingers in Loki’s hair.

Loki’s hair looks like it should be stiff with product, greasy and unappealing, but the strands are always soft and clean and Loki groans when they’re tugged, when Tony yanks his head to one side so he can nibble at his exposed throat. He whines when Tony pulls hard, and Tony knows it’s affecting him—knows Loki can’t stand the pain in his scalp or the pleasure of Tony attempting to wrest control.

His ass clenches around Tony’s cock as he comes, the final tugs to his dark hair enough to push him over the edge, and Tony continues fucking into Loki’s body until he comes, too, wet and messy, and Loki swipes his own come off of Tony’s stomach with two fingers.

“Suck,” he orders, and Tony does, licking Loki’s come from his fingers, swallowing it down and groaning at the taste.

On the other side of the couch, Steve stirs.

“Tony?” he mumbles, and for a second Tony thinks he’s going to die.

Then he realizes Loki’s gone, and he’s mostly clean, except the taste of Loki’s semen is still on his lips. His zipper’s up, his shirt’s back on, there’s a heavy blanket over him, and it’s like nothing ever happened. He wants to thank and curse the god at the same time, then shove Loki on his knees and—

“G’back to sleep,” he mutters drowsily. Steve does.

He wonders what he’s doing, playing these games. At some point Loki’s actually going to get them caught, and then—what? Iron Man falls? Loki gets a sidekick-slash-sextoy? They attack the Avengers for being intolerant of their relationship? Or SHIELD turns out to have an entire contingency plan, _In Case Of Tony Stark Screwing Loki_ , which mostly consists of various agents knocking Tony’s head against a wall until he comes to his senses? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, but he also never wants to find out.

(Mostly.)

Tony watches the movie for ten minutes, which consist entirely of people standing silently around in a hallway, then follows.


End file.
